Karamatsu Matsuno (Osomatsu-san)
About Karamatsu Matsuno '''(松野カラ松 ''Matsuno Karamatsu'') is a character in the series '''Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets. Although his place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, he is established as the second-eldest in more recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2018 spin-off Osomatsu-san. His name derives from that of the larch tree, known in Japanese as 唐松 (karamatsu). Overview Though not able to be visually distinguished from his brothers as a child, Karamatsu is set by Akatsuka as the "carefree, happy-go-lucky" type of the six in the character notes and this carries through to later descriptors, although puns on "kara"/emptiness are also added as well. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance As with his brothers, Karamatsu has short, dark hair with two cowlicks sticking up in the back. He is most often seen wearing the three-buttoned uniform shirt, pants, and running shoes, wearing a shorter-sleeved short and shirts in the summer. In the Comic BomBom and Takeshobo reprints of -kun, he is often associated with the color red, even appearing with his shirt in that color on a cover. This was also reflected in the April Fools' joke for the Osomatsu-san website. Personality Karamatsu is a cheerful and carefree young boy said to have the most energy. Yet, he is also described as being energetic because of his bravado/"empty spirit" (karagenki). He is a bit of a crybaby and often winding up with the worst luck of the brothers, or getting another brother into trouble along with him due to his impulsive ways. He can be eager to fight like any of the others, but can wind up a scapegoat and vulnerable in situations, and his impulsive nature leads him to get injured in brawls, If he doesn't simply run away crying in fear (such as the boxing match against Knock-Out Tsuyoi). When shown to wrestle against Osomatsu in one story, he is too easily defeated and thrown to the ground. However, he was once able to evade Chibita's wrath by falling over to "play dead". Karamatsu also has somewhat of a large appetite, easily being able to eat all the family's rice for the day but with a resulting stomachache. Compared to the others, he can also be considered a bit tidy and orderly, as he dutifully fans off his overheating X-1 robot when it is shown suffering from having to do all his homework (however, the 1966 anime changes this to have Karamatsu simply eating and ignoring the robot as it studies). He is also noted to not be too intelligent (playing on the term karappo, "empty"), to where it's questioned if his head and body are in fact entirely vacant, and his wallet is also often empty or containing little cash of value, with him coming third place (20 yen) to Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu in one story (Osomatsu having absolutely nothing). However, in another instance he is shown to have some more money saved up, making him the brother with the second-most savings (310 yen to Ichimatsu's 400). This boy has no clue how to play cards, but can easily sew a giant stocking in a Santa-capture scheme, and seems to be a more artistically-inclined brother who tries to show off painting to Totoko (though this is sabotaged by Osomatsu). Another story has him tasked with taking care of a goldfish, which he seems to care deeply for to the point of angrily force-feeding Iyami a bowl of karashi in revenge for having eaten the fish. Early on, Iyami mistakes his name as both being Kuzumatsu and Kasumatsu. When licked by a scientist, it is stated that his skin tastes "spicy" (karai). Trivia * Karamatsu has many Karamatsu Girls. * Both KaraJengle and Jennifer love him the most. * KaraJengle and Jennifer both have his hoodie. * Karamatsu is able to speak a bit of English or French in many episodes. * Karamatsu is actually fused with KaraJengle. Category:Male Characters